


Pillow Fort

by tacha_bacha



Series: Fluffy Evak Drabble [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, just another piece of drabble from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacha_bacha/pseuds/tacha_bacha
Summary: Even ends up making Isak watch yet another love film, but lets his greed get the better of him!





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just importing my headcanons that I published on tumblr originally so that I have them 'backed up' somewhere :P
> 
> Hope they make you a lil softer inside :o)
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as mannentilminkardemomme where all of my drabbles are saved so far under the tag 'Natacha writes' <3

Okay but it’s a public holiday today in Norway so Isak and Even are at home, chilling out, maxin’ relaxin’, being all cool on their bed, which they’ve now transformed into a big bundle of pillows, duvets and blankets after trying to see if they really _could_ build a pillow fort (btw, in theory yes, but practically, it didn’t last since just as Isak had perfected the last pillow to sit in place, Even started to tickle him which made Isak knock it all over).

Even has chosen that they watch Strictly Ballroom because ‘it simply doesn’t get enough credit’. And so the two boys are snuggled up together under countless layers of fluffy stuff with a bag of popcorn. Even spends nearly the whole film watching Isak’s priceless reactions and as they reach the kissing scene by the fence, Even goes in for the kill and plants a, at first, tender, soft and delicate kiss onto Isak’s lips, which have popcorn remains all around then.

Realising this, Even licks the popcorn crumbs off and places his hand onto the side of Isak’s face, making him look at Even and not the film, feeling the hunger burn up inside of him, thus pushing Isak’s body down onto the bed among all the fluffy pillows and duvets, with his body directly under Even’s as he hunches over, supporting his weight on his knees and with one arm planted on the bed next to Isaks head, whilst the other hand is stroking Isak’s squidgy cheek, mainly with his thumb, and kisses him continuously and passionately, with exaggerated movements from his lips, putting all the energy he hadn’t used the last couple of hours into this, letting small smiles escape here and there, knowing that they could do this all evening, which is exactly what they did.

 

_ meanwhile, Isak tries to work out how they went from watching ‘another cliché love film’ (as he had called it) to a hefty makeout session, but he gives up after a while, feeling a little guilty for not contributing towards all the effort Even is putting into it  :o) _


End file.
